Troubled Destiny
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Sequel to Blood Moon Kisses.With Evan losing MaKayla to the wolves, the pressure falls to Mike to bring the new Ultimate to the clan. He sees it as a matter of honor but will the past come back to show him differently? Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Blood Moon Kisses. This one deals with the Vampires. Hope you like it.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Ava sat on the bed looking across at Mike after Chris left. She should have been completely freaked out. But she wasn't. She'd somehow felt drawn to him at the club. And the fact that he was a vampire didn't matter. Her gram had told her stories of the old country. So vampires had always been a reality to her. Mike was a vampire and he'd turned her to be his mate.<p>

Mike looked down at the bed before he looked up into the soft brown eyes of the woman who would be his mate for eternity. He'd chosen well he guessed. She was beautiful and none of what he'd told her seemed to freak her out. There was something comforting about the way she looked at him. But that same thing unnerved him too. He knew that he could grow to have a fondness for her one day. But he didn't know so much about love. He'd only been in love once and that woman, his beloved Abby, still had his heart. Still, life with Ava wouldn't be half bad he decided. At least it had better not be. They were going to be stuck with each other for all eternity.

The Vampire Council called Chris to the meeting. They had an Ultimate on their side now but she would be enough. Jerry and Steve looked at the vampires around. They could see into Chris's mind and he hated that Evan failed and he wanted to get rid of the young vampire. But they wouldn't happen. It wasn't Evan's fault that MaKayla had made her choice. Now though they had their own Ultimate but still they wished they had the Ultimate Ultimate.

"Chris, we understand things are ready for Mike and Ava to be married?" Jerry said to him.

"Yes." He replied before looking to Evan. "I feel we should talk about punishment for Evan not getting the Ultimate Ultimate on our side. He failed us."

"Enough of that Chris." Steve replied. "There will be no punishment as Evan did nothing wrong. MaKayla made her choice and that is all there is to it."

"But he had her." Chris argued.

"Enough!" Jerry said loudly. "The subject is closed and Chris, you are still on probation for your failure all those years ago. So you are in no position to judge Evan. And Chris, if you think about hurting Evan or doing anything to him, the penalty for that will be your life. We will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He replied seeing and feeling that Jerry and Steve were serious.

"Alright after Mike and Ava are married and bonded, we will prepare for what is to come." Steve said to them. "We don't know if we will be at war but we need to be prepared. We also need to be prepared for the wolves to know who we are now. We underestimated the power that MaKayla has."

"It's the baby that has that power." Chris spoke up. "If we got rid of the baby, it would solve the problem."

"What? NO!" Evan replied. "I won't let that happen. You can't kill an innocent baby."

"Evan, quiet." Steve said looking at the young one. Evan immediately backed down. "There will be no killing of that baby. While it does make the wolves stronger, it is not right. Go tell Mike that he and Ava need to get married as soon as possible and once they do, we will arrange for them to have three weeks off together. Once that is done, they will complete the bonding process and get to know each other a little better." Steve looked around. "Well what is everyone standing around here for? We have a wedding to prepare for."

Chris headed back to see Mike and Ava. He was still angry that he wasn't able to convince the council to punish Evan. But he knew they were serious, he couldn't hurt Evan or MaKayla without it costing him his life. So he would help Mike make Ava one of them. And if the war with the wolves did come, they would be ready.

"Chris, what's up?" Mike asked when Chris walked in.

"I talked to the council. You will be married tonight and then you have three weeks off together. The bonding process will take place. You must teach Ava about feeding and everything. She has to know everything."

Mike nodded. "How long do we have?" he asked.

"An hour."

"Can I talk to Ava for a second?" Chris nodded.

"I'll come get you when we're ready." he said as he walked out the door. Mike turned to look at Ava.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you hardly know me."

"Too late to question things now isn't it? You've already turned me Mike." he nodded. "So how does this work?"

"We get married in front of the council and then head to Steve's ranch in Texas for three weeks. It's secluded from everything. And there is a steady supply of...blood." he said.

"Blood." She said slowly.

"Yes, these first few months you will crave it more than ever. The thirst for it will be so powerful."

"Alright." She said.

"Ava, there is so much to this. When we are alone on the ranch, I will explain everything. How we feed and how much. How we control our thirst for blood around the humans."

"Mike, why did you turn me?"

"That will be answered then too."

"Okay, I will wait until we are married and alone for the answers."

Mike nodded. "We need to get things ready for the wedding."

He took her hand and helped her up. They headed to where the council was.

Ava had to admit that her head was spinning a little. All of this was happening so fast. But she was somehow drawn to Mike. It was almost like she'd lived this before somehow. She looked up at him as he gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled at her.

"You ready?" She nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." The doors to the council room opened and Mike and Ava stepped inside.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike glanced at the silver band on his left hand and then over to the woman that was now his wife as she slept in the passenger seat. They were about 100 miles away from Steve's ranch and the first few rays of sunlight had just begun to break the horizon. He'd stopped driving and checked them into a hotel. Given his celebrity status, he'd gotten the desk clerk to let them park in the garage and use the service elevator to the penthouse. He didn't want to cheap out. This was after all their honeymoon. He reached over and shook her shoulder gently and she stirred awake, her brown eyes groggy with sleep.<p>

"Hey, are we there?" she asked.

"Not yet. We're about 100 miles away. I decided to stop at a hotel so we could rest for a while." he said.

Evan stood in the room wating for Steve and Jerry. They had said they wanted to talk to him about something. He knew they wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't shake that maybe Chris had convinced them.

"Evan, there is no need to be nervous." Jerry said walking in with Steve. He had the ablilty to read minds

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, sit please." Jerry and Steve both sat down. "Evan, we have called you hear to discuss that it is time you chose a mate as well. We know you wanted MaKayla not only because we asked you too but because you fell in love with her. But she can't be yours, so you need to pick another."

"What Jerry is trying to say Evan, is that with the war looming near, if it does come, we will need the numbers."

Evan look at the two vampires and knew they were right. "Alright. I will look."

"Good. Evan, know that we aren't saying bite her without permission. But if you feel she is the one, you have to bite her whether she loves you yet or not. Understood?" Steve looked at the young vampire.

"Understood."

Evan left the room relieved that the two elders hadn't decided to listen to Chris' ramblings and take revenge on him. But he wondered where he would find a girl he loved as much as Makayla. On some level, she still had his heart.

Steve looked at his phone and read the message he'd received from Mike. They had stopped at a hotel to rest and were about 100 miles away from the ranch. He knew that the three weeks would be a learning and growing experience for the both of them. And not just because of the information Mikwas going to tell Ava. But because of what he would learn from it as well.

Mike closed the door and locked it securely before he drew the blinds and took off his shoes. He sat in a chair close to the window and watched as his new wife laid on the bed. She was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair reaching just to her shoulder and those soft brown eyes that drew you in. Suddenly, an urge filled him that he hadn't felt in a long time and he walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. It was then he noticed that he was on the left side of the bed. His favorite.  
>She turned to face him and smiled at him sweetly before she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired and...a bit..."

"Hungry?" he asked. She nodded a little. He held his wrist out to her and she looked at it a little nervous. This was the first time she was going to consciously feed. "It's alright. Just listen so I can tell you when to stop." he said. She nodded and closed her eyes a little. She leaned in and kissed his wrist gently before she sank her teeth into it. The simple act made him smiled and the sensation of her mouth on his skin made him tingle a little inside. Mike closed his eyes and brushed a hand down her arm. A few minutes later, he squeezed her wrist gently and managed to croak out the word stop. She looked up at him and closed her eyes as the blood coarsed through her. He gently guided her back on the bed and buried one hand in her hair.

"Just relax." he said softly in her ear as his lips grazed her neck and one hand disappeared underneath her skirt.

Ava moaned a little as she felt his hand slid up her thigh and pull aside her underwear. Her head was spinning from the sensation of the blood running through her and the feel of Mike's hands in her most intimate areas. She felt his lips trail kisses up her leg and the whoosh of air as he pulled her skirt off. She felt his fingertips skim her stomach and work their way up to her top and she felt the full force of the blood still working it's way through her system. It was a perfect storm of highs and she had no choice but to ride them out.

"This will take your mind off it." he said softly. He bent down and kissed her lips softly before he trailed kisses down her neck as he plunged into her. She moaned a little and held on to his shoulders. His pace was fast, hurried. Like Ava was only a means to an end. A means of release. And it had been far too long since he'd had one. That wouldn't happen again. He'd have Ava now to help curb his sexual urges. And that's all it would ever be. Pure sex. He closed his eyes, flashes of Abby playing in his head. He could feel her there. He opened them and looked at Ava, her eyes turning from the soft brown they had been to a deep honey colored hue. The same color as Abby's had been. She gently scraped her nails down his shoulders and smiled at him. He closed his eyes again and opened them to see Ava's brown eyes were once again staring at him in half lidded bliss. She shuddered around him, bringing about the release he'd needed and he fell to the left of her facing the window. He ran his hands down his face. His mind was playing tricks on him.

Evan sat in the club watching the scene around him. He had tried to see if anyone caught his attention and no one did. Over his lifetimes, he had loved four women. The first one after he was turned was Milly. She had no idea what he was when they met. He knew immediately she was what he wanted. His kind and the wolves were getting ready to go to war. He turned Milly on the wedding night. The war came not long after and he lost her when the wolves killed her when she chose him over a wolf. A few decades passed and he met Miranda. Once again he knew she was his true love and once again, he was in a battle with a wolf for her. This time, however she chose the wolf. She died in childbirth a few years later. A few decades later, he and Mike both met their true mates. For Mike it was Abby, for Evan it was Macy.

He looked across the bar and saw a girl sitting at the bar alone. Her blonde hair was covering her face a little. She brushed her bangs back and looked across the bar at him. Her green eyes met his brown ones and his heart fluttered a little. He grabbed his drink and walked across the club to talk to her.

"Hi. I'm Evan." he said. She turned and smiled at him.

"Marissa."

"Nice to meet you Marissa." He smiled. He sensed something in her that he liked.

"You too." She smiled. "So, did you want to dance?"

"Sure." He took her hand and they headed to the dance floor. When they touched, he felt a connection. Something he had felt with his mates in his many years on the earth. He knew she was the one now that MaKayla had chosen Justin. It was like it always was. He knew about recarnation with the Ultimates and wolves. He and Justin had fought each other for centuries for their true love.

Chris watched from the other side of the room with some of the others. He hoped this time Evan wouldn't choke and actually bite this one. Chris, like Evan and Mike, had been around for centuries and had many mates. He was more like Evan in that respect. He and the different carnations of Adam had been fighting over their true love for centuries. He smiled as he looked over at his mate. This time he had her. Ali smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Do you think Evan will be alright?" she asked.

"If he doesn't blow it." Chris said "But lets not worry about him. Lets head back to the hotel and...relax."

She nodded and they headed out. Chris took one last look at Evan and left. It was up to Mike now to make sure his ultimate did what they wanted.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Evan woke up somewhere around sundown and grabbed his head in pain. No matter how many centuries he'd lived, he'd never quite gotten use to the feeling of a hangover. He leaned back with his hand over his eyes and looked over to his left as he felt someone in the bed next to him. He turned and smiled when he saw that it was Marissa. He brushed her hair back and saw the slight purple marks on her neck and knew that he had turned her. He closed his eyes and covered his hands with his face only to jerk them away when he noticed the gold band on his finger. He looked at her own left hand and saw a matching ring on her finger. The details of the night before were a little sketchy but somehow, they'd gotten married and he'd turned her.<p>

Mike pulled up to Steve's ranch and opened the door. Steve had apparently called his house keeper because a fire had been lit in the fireplace and the ingredients for dinner had been provided for them. He put their things in the guest room and walked back into the kitchen where Ava was standing. He couldn't shake the flash of Abby's eyes when he'd been trying to ease Ava's pain and help relief his own desires. He'd come to the conclusion that he must be losing his mind. She turned and smiled at him. He'd noticed that she'd started dinner. She seemed to be making steak and baked potatoes, extra rare. This had been the second time that she'd done something that had been exactly the way he'd liked without him telling her. Exactly the way Abby would have done it.

Steve and the others were in shock of the news they had gotten. Not only had Mike and Ava gotten married, but Evan had married Marissa and turned her. Steve knew who Marissa was. She was the girl bound with Evan, MaKayla and Justin. Their unique situation was rare. Only a handful of Vamps, Werewolves and Ultimates were bound in different lifetimes together. Steve knew it was because MaKayla was the Ultimate Ultimate and as such she had lived many lifetimes and she was bound with Justin, Evan and Marissa.

"So Evan turned Marissa?" Jerry asked Steve.

"Yes, this completes the circle for him. She will help if we go to war."

"Does Evan even know about the circle? Does Mike?"

"No."

"With war possibly coming, they do need to know."

"I know but it's complicated." Steve sighed. "This is something they have to figure out in their own time. And I think Evan has an inkling of an idea. Mike just thinks he's losing it." Jerry nodded."If we tell him before he figures it out, it'll only cause more problems. Mike has to come to the conclusion that Ava is what she is on his own. I must say, she's taking it a lot better this time than she did before."

"That's because Abby didn't fully understand. Maybe she's trying to help Ava see the truth."

"You think Phil knows she's around?" Steve asked.

"With Adam on their side and him having the saw power as Chris, probably. Maybe Arista will be enough of a distraction to throw them off for a little while."

Marissa woke up and turned to see Evan up and dressed. "Morning."

"Good morning." She smiled and then she looked at her hand. "What hell is this?"

"I guess we got married last night." Evan replied.

"Married? We just met."

"Marissa, there is more." Evan moved to sit on the bed by her. "We aren't just married."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not human. I'm a vampire." He said bluntly. He knew from experience, it was better to just say it.

"You're a vampire?" She said slowly. She was trying to get her mind around things.

"Yes, after we were married, I bit you which changed you into what I am. By being together last night sexually, we bonded more. You are bonded to me and there is no changing that."

Marissa sat there thinking. She was taking in everything she had just been told. While she wasn't sure about this, she knew if he had turned her, she needed to stay with him to understand what was going on.

"Alright. I get it. I'm not agreeing to anything but I will stay with you to understand things."

Evan smiled but something entered his mind. Many years ago, another person said those exact words to him. McKenna had been the girl he fell for and turned when Miranda had chosen the wolf over him. McKenna had said the exact same words that Marissa just said.

"Alright. We need to go the council and talk to them."

"Alright." She got up and turned to him "Evan, I'm trusting you. Plus don't break that."

He watched as she headed to the shower. Once again, she had said the exact words McKenna had said. The thoughts went through his head. Everything was so similar. Like he had lived it all before more than once. It then hit him. Now he realized it for sure. He, Justin, MaKayla, and Marissa were connected, bonded to each other for centuries.

Mike sat there eating his dinner staring across at Ava. She looked up at him as she ate her broccoli. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I didn't get any broccoli." He said.

"You hate broccoli." She said.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I just do. You prefer the left side of the bed, you like your steak extra rare and you hate broccoli."

Mike wondered how she knew that. He couldn't stop the thoughts in his mind. She had some mannerism of Abby. He shook the thoughts. It was his imagination. Abby was gone and he had made his choice now with Ava.

Chris arrived at the room to meet Steve and Jerry. They told him they needed to talk to him. He wondered what it was about. He walked in and saw Evan there. He sneered at the young vampire. For centuries, he had wanted Evan gone. Each time Evan lost a girl to a wolf, Chris asked the others to end him. But because Jerry and Steve were his 'protectors', Evan never had to pay for his mistakes.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we wanted to tell you that Evan has gotten married. So we have one more person with us." Jerry said to him.

"Great. He did something right." Chris scoffed.

"Chris, whatever your issues with Evan, you need to get over it." Steve replied.

"Whatever." Chris replied.

"Chris we also wanted you here to let you know that Evan has realized his connection."

"So he finally realized that he and Justin have been fighting for centuries over the same girl and when one gets her, the other gets the other girl in the circle. Well it's about time as it has been going on for awhile."

"Chris, we also believe that Mike is beginning to realize it too."

Chris smiled a little bit. "Good. He needs to know so he can protect what is his."

"But if Mike knows, Phil will probably realize it too. Especially with Adam..."

"I told you never to say that name in my presence again."

"You aren't the only one whose best friend was ripped away from you by the curse Chris. All of us have had that happen once or twice. But it's something you learn to make peace with." Jerry said.

"I won't make peace with it until they are all dead."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Adam sat in the locker room looking at Phil. He could tell by the look on Phil's face that he didn't believe a word of what Adam had just told him.<p>

"So you're telling me that I've lived before and that me and Mizanin are locked in some twisted, eternal love triangle?"

"Yes. Her name was Abby. You both loved her and when she chose Mike, you killed her." Adam said. Phil looked at him again.

"Why would I kill her? If I love her so much, then wouldn't I want her to be happy?"

"It's the nature of the curse. You loved her and so did Mike. She chose Mike. You couldn't deal with it so you killed her. She's here again. And she's with him."

"So what? I'm supposed to kill her again?" Adam shrugged. "If you don't know then why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's the cycle of things and you needed to know." Adam said.

"Am I the only one with this curse?"

"No. I have lived before and so as Evan."

"This is unbelievable."

"It's true Phil. We are all part of the cycle. Every lifetime we live this." Adam left the locker room and Phil to his thoughts. Adam wondered what the vampires were up too.

Chris sat in the locker room thinking. Mike was away with Ava and Evan was away with Marissa both were explaining things to them. Evan knew about his past lives as Jerry and Steve explained to him. When Mike got back, they had decided to tell him about it. If he hadn't already figured it out on his own. He'd remembered Mike and Abby from before. They had been so in love. Mike had given her his heart and soul. He'd told her everything. And she'd accepted him for who he was. Phil had been the only problem. He'd been in love with Abby too. But her heart had belonged to Mike and she'd ultimately chosen him. And it would seem she had done it again. In this lifetime, she was supposed to be Phil's. But Chris had changed that. Instead of letting things take their natural order, he'd made sure to seek her out and get Mike to turn her before Phil could realize how it was meant to be. Now Phil would be with Angie. That's what her name was this time. And much like Arista, she had no powers. He smiled a little. He had finally gotten one up on the wolves but this was just the beginning of his plan.

Mike watched Ava as she hummed while she loaded the dishwasher. She was always smiling and happy. Abby had been the same way. She'd always been happy and smiling. And so accepting of anything he'd told her. He was really beginning to think he was losing his mind. That the guilt of being with someone else other than Abby was beginning to weigh on him. That he was just seeing what he wanted to see. He'd blocked out a large part of that time. Especially Abby's actually death. He didn't understand how he'd kept the happy memories and blocked out the last time he'd seen her. And why he always had this unnatural resentment toward Phil.

Jerry and Steve sat there listening to Kofi. They knew about the cycle of their lives and the others around them. Kofi had the gift of being able to see the past and future.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked him.

"Yes, I saw it all and read all the signs. Ava was supposed to be with Phil in this life not Mike. Mike was supposed to be with Angie."

"So Mike changed the cycle?" Jerry asked. That was against their rules. The cycle had to go as planned. If it didn't, it interrupted the fabric of time which caused issues for them.

"I don't think it was Mike." Steve added. "He has no idea about the past lives or cycle.

"Then who?" Kofi asked.

"Chris. It had to be Chris. He was angry that Evan lost MaKayla to Justin. So, he decided to mess with things." Jerry replied. "Steve, I'm getting tired of him and his attitude. He is messing with the cycle."

"I know. Something has to be done about Chris. If the wolves find out we messed with the cycle, the war will come faster before we are ready. And that doesn't include the other covens. They will not be happy."

"Call Trish and have the rest of the council meet. We need to decide what to do. Tell them to meet in one hour." Jerry nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to meet with Mark and Glen on this one."

Phil sat in the locker room, his eyes closed, and headphones in getting ready for his match. But his mind wasn't on his normal pre match ritual. In his mind, he saw her. Soft honey colored eyes, dark brown hair with natural highlights of fiery red. She was smiling at him. Beckoning him to come to her. And then there was a flash. He saw her again. But this time, she had soft brown eyes. Her hair was still the same and so was that smile. He felt an instant pang of jealousy run through him when he saw her with Mike. He'd frankly never liked him. He opened his eyes and thought about what Adam had told him. He loved her. He knew he did. He just had to convince her of that.

Steve had called Mark and told him it was important that they talk. He knew he would have to reveal that he knew what they were and he would have to reveal what he was. He arrived at the arena and headed to Mark's locker room. He knocked and heard the enter from inside.

"Steve what do we owe the pleasure?" Mark asked him.

"We need to talk." He sat down in the chair.

"Talk about what?"

"I know what you and Glen are."

"What do you mean?" Glen asked.

"I know you're a werewolf."

Glen growled when he said it. "Relax, brother." Mark said. "How would you know that?"

"Because I'm a vampire." Steve replied.

Both Mark and Glen growled with the news. They sneered at him.

"I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Chris Jericho is as big a pain in my ass as he is yours. He messed with the natural order of things. The other Ultimate, Ava. She's supposed to be Phil's. Not Mike's. But Chris sought her out and had Mike turn her. He messed with the cycle. I'm going to recommend to the rest of our council that he be...left to whatever punishment you see fit."

"And why are you telling us?"

"Because I believe we can coexist and be happy here. Hell we have so far. Look Mark, we're older and wiser than most of these young ones. We've seen what war can do. Maybe we could find a peaceful resolution to this."

"Let me talk with my council and I will let you know." Mark said walking out with Glen.

Both were seething that Chris had interrupted the cycle. If he had not, they would have two ultimates on their side and be the ultimate power in this. The council would be consultated and they would go from there.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Phil tore through the locker room looking for Adam and answers. He knew everything but he still couldn't believe it. He was in love with a girl he'd never even met and she was married to someone else. Someone he hated. He found Adam standing in front of Mark's locker room.<p>

"Copeland! I need to talk to you."

"You realized the truth?" Phil nodded. "You know she was meant to be yours in this life."

"Yes but how can I be in love with her? I don't know her."

"It is the cycle. You and Mike had been in this before."

"This is crazy. All of this we have lived before and we knew each other in a past life."

"It's true. You and Mike have been in this dance before. Chris and I have been locked in this before and Evan and Justin have been in this before. You and Mike have really just started. You both are on your second life. Chris, Evan, Justin and I have been in this for more lifetimes."

"So what happens now?"

"The council is getting ready to convene to decide that. I think you should be in there."

"One more question...how is it that you remember this and the rest of us forget?"

"I'm the Guardian of the past, present and future for our kind. I remember every painful memory from my many lifetimes...and everyone else's too."

Steve headed back to the vampire council. He had to decide how to punish Chris for messing up the cycle. He might not agree with it but it is how it's done. Everything must stay in the cycle. It could mess up the fabric of time.

"Did you talk to the wolves?" Jerry asked when Steve walked in.

"I did. They are convening to discuss this." He said sitting down. "You know what Chris has done messes things up. We might not like the wolves but we can't mess with the fabric of time."

"I know. I think we are all in agreement that Chris messed up."

"And whatever punishment they see fit to give him should stand. I mean it. I don't want any interference from anyone of the other vampires."

"Agreed."

They walked into the meeting and took their seats. Chris would arrive soon and they would explain things to him.

Chris had gotten the text from Steve about the meeting of the council. He wondered what they could want. Mike and Ava were already married and that bond was forever. He had to smile. He had managed to get around the cycle and make sure they had an Ultimate on their side. He wished he could have done that with Evan and MaKayla but Evan wouldn't follow like Mike did. He arrived at the meeting and headed in.

Mike and Ava sat in the hotel room talking. Mike had received a text about the meeting but it said his presence wasn't required. He still couldn't shake the similarities between Ava and his precious Abby.

"Is everything okay?" Ava asked

"Yeah, just a message from Steve about a council meeting and to check in on us."

"That's nice." She said.

"Yeah. It's getting pretty late. Maybe we should get some rest." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

He climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep. He saw clearly his life with Abby. Every detail flashed before him. How they'd met. When he'd told her the truth about what he was. And even how she'd died. He'd never realized before who had killed her. But once his saw the man who had taken her from him, it explained his hatred for Phil. He saw the birthmark he used to tease her about. The crescent moon right behind her ear. And that was what woke him up. He'd seen that mark again recently. He moved some of Ava's dark hair out of the way and drew in a breath. She had the exact same mark. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Ava was Abby reincarnated.

Evan and Marissa were lying in bed. Evan had gotten the text about the meeting also and he knew his presence wasn't required. He had spent the last few days explaining things to her. He told her about what he was and everything and he told her about the past lives they had lived. He knew she was slowly understanding everything.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked him as they laid there.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about us."

She smiled. She had no idea why she had married him so fast but she had already fallen in love with him and she was willingly to live forever with him. "I was thinking about us too. And I realized something today."

"What might that be?" He asked her.

"That I love you and I want to spend forever with you."

He smiled at her before kissing her. "Good. Because I feel the same about you."

Mark looked around the council room and sighed. They'd all been in an uproar when he'd told them about what Chris had done. The argument was currently going on as to what his punishment should be and what action should be taken to fix the fabric of time.

"There is no changing her back. Mike's already turned her. Chris' death is the only thing that would make us even now. And we'd have to kill Ava too." Hunter said.

"I don't know if we're strong enough to kill her." Shawn replied. "She is an Ultimate and very powerful."

"But she doesn't know her powers yet." Glen replied. "The only way to fix it is to kill Chris and Ava. Chris will be dead permanently. That will end Adam's cycle. He will no longer have to fight Chris for the girl. Ava will eventually be reborn and Mike and Phil's cycle will begin again."

"How strong can Ava be?" Mark asked Adam.

"She is very strong but she doesn't know her power yet. I don't think one of the young ones can kill her but we could." Adam replied to him.

"Then we agree. Chris will be ripped apart and burned. He will be dead permanently. Ava will be killed and then the cycle will start again." Mark replied to them. "Glen and I will kill them both."

Phil sat there shaking his head. "I don't even get a say in this? She's supposed to be my mate. I love her. More than anything. I...is this the only way?"

"I'm sorry Phil. But yes, it's the only way. But the cycle will begin again soon."

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ava woke up and stood looking out the window. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Mike was a great guy. And she'd felt like she'd known him forever. But she didn't love him. Not in the way she was supposed to. She closed her eyes and smiled when the tattooed man flashed into her mind. She'd never seen him. Never even talked to him. But she felt in her heart that he was the one. The man she was meant to love.<p>

Phil felt her close by. He felt her thinking about him. He laid in bed thinking about her. It wasn't that he didn't love Angie. He did but something about Ava was calling him. Her heart singing to his. He hated what was coming. In order to fix the cycle, she would have to die before they could be together. He knew there was no other way. She was turned and a vampire and werewolf couldn't be together. The thought crossed his mind that maybe they could run away. Start a life somewhere else where no one could find them. But, he sighed when he realized that was just a dream. They'd be hunted by both sides and never find a moment's peace. How had it come to this? How had it come to the only way to set things right was for the woman he loved to die?

Chris walked in front of the council. He couldn't read what they wanted. He knew there was no way they knew what he did. He had covered his tracks very well.

"Chris, please come forward." Steve said to him. "Kneel."

Chris kneeled to his knees in front of them. "Why have you called me?"

"Silence." Jerry barked at him. "Chris Irvine, you are here because you broke a sacred rule. Do you know what rule that was?"

"No, I don't." He lied.

"You messed with the fabric of time. You caused the cycle of life to be changed. How do you answer these charges?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ava Ryland. The reincarnation of Abby Sims. The Ultimate you led Mike to and had him unknowingly turn." Trish said.

"What about her?"

"She wasn't meant for Mike in this lifetime. She was meant to be Phil's." Jerry said.

"And give them another advantage? Haven't those mutts taken enough from us already?"

"What are you trying to do Jericho? Start a war?"

"I'm trying to keep us all from looking like a bunch of pathetic, weak assclowns. They laugh at us you know."

"We've managed to live in harmony with them for the most part, until now. I went to them with this. And they have decided your fate." Steve said. With that Kofi and JoMo opened the door and Mark and Glenn walked in. "You've been found guilty of messing with the fabric of time and inciting a war. The penalty is death. To be carried out here and now at the hands of those you've offended." Steve looked up and Mark and Glenn. "He's all yours."

Glen moved forward and grabbed Chris. He struggled against them but it was too no use.

"Please don't let them do this." Chris begged as Mark joined his brother.

"I'm sorry, Chris. You did this." Steve said turning away.

Mark nodded at his brother and grabbed one arm. Glen grabbed the other and they pulled ripping Chris in two. They then ripped off his head. Once he was in pieces, they started the fire. As they did, the council left the room. They knew this had to be done but they didn't want to watch. Glen and Mark threw Chris dismantled body into the fire. They watched it burn.

Mike walked into the living room where Ava was standing by the window and she turned to look at him and sighed.

"So you've realized it too?" He asked. She nodded. "I had no idea you were meant to be with Phil this time. I just followed what Chris told me to do."

"I know. You know I can tap into his thoughts. I can feel what he feels. Even though I'm bonded to you." She said. "When we go back, they're going to kill me. Sacrifice me to make things right."

"But we can stop that." Mike said confidently. "We can go to the council and ask them to help. Then they can go to the wolf council and talk to them."

"I don't think it will work. I'm turned. They take that into consideration."

Mike sighed. He didn't know what to do. He got out his phone and called Chris but it went right to voicemail. Chris always picked up his calls. "I can't get a hold of Chris. We should probably go back and get this straightened out. I know there has to be a way for them not to kill you. You can go to Phil and be with him like you're supposed to."

"Can you do that? Can you let me go? We're bonded and married. That isn't something that is easily broken."

"As much as it kills me to...I have to do what's right. You belong with him Ava." He gave her a hug. "You know, I love you. I always will. But so does Phil. We have to try everything before..."

"Before they kill me?" He nodded.

They got their things together and headed back. They would have to go to the vampire council first and then the wolf council.

The vampire council was meeting to discuss what was to come. They had watched as the wolves burned Chris's dismembered body. Now they had to see what would happen with Ava and Mike. They had managed to convince Mark and the others that Mike had no idea what Chris had planned. So they had agreed to spare Mike but Ava, on the other hand, they couldn't do anything about that.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mike looked over at Ava as she slept on the hotel bed. They'd made it to within a few miles away from where RAW was going to be held and decided to stop. Mike sighed. He'd tried calling Chris but it was no use. He was angry with his mentor for putting him in this position in the first place. He had after all only done what Chris had told him to do. He closed his eyes again. She wasn't his. She hadn't been meant for him. But he loved her. She was Abby. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't let them kill her without at least trying to put up a fight. He scrolled through his contacts and hesitated before he hit send and walked into the bathroom.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Phil. It's Mike."

"What?"

"I want to talk about things. Meet me at the Hyatt outside of the city. In the garden and we can talk."

"Alright. But if this is some kind of trick, you will be as dead as Chris." Phil said hanging up.

Mike looked at the phone after Phil hung up in shock. Chris was dead? That would explain it. The reason for the council meeting. He sighed and walked back into the room. Ava was awake and watching TV.

"Have a nice nap?" She nodded. "Good."

"He doesn't trust you you know. Phil. He thinks you're setting him up."

"That's not a big secret." Mike said laughing.

"Sorry about Chris. I know he was your mentor."

"He had it coming." Mike said as he sat down on the bed with her.

"So what happens now?"

"We meet Phil in the garden and suggest ways to try and save you."

Phil arrived at the garden and waited. He would finally see her. The one he had dreamed and thought about. He sat down on the bench and waited for them.

Mike and Ava walked into the garden. She felt herself being pulled. Pulled toward where she was meant to be. Who she was meant to be with. Mike watched as Ava led them around the garden. She knew exactly where she needed to go. They arrived at the bench and saw Phil waiting. Ava walked up to him.

"It's you." She said to him.

"Wow, you're even more beautiful in person." He whispered before he wrapped his arms around her. He looked up at Mike as he walked in and sat on the bench across from them.

"They plan on killing her." Phil said. Mike nodded.

"She can hear your thoughts. I think I have a way to solve that."

"How is that?"

"He wants you to make love to me. So that my bond with him will be broken and I will be bound to you." Ava said looking at Phil.

"But would that work?" Phil asked.

"It did with Evan, MaKayla, and Justin."

"Yeah but that was someone who was bit by a wolf. It's easier to break that than to change a vampire. Once she is changed to a vampire as she has been, there's no changing it back. Well that's what I heard anyway."

"We have to find out." Mike said. "We have to save her. I don't care if she's with you or with me. But we can't just let them kill her. We have to do whatever we can to save her. And if this works and then the fabric of time has been restored."

"Are you sure you can just let her go like that?" Mike nodded. "You'll like Angie. She's something else. She'll keep you on your toes."

"We need to do this soon. They are planning her death."

"Let's just do it now. If the bond is broken, then you can tell them." Ava said.

"Alright. Here is the key to my room. Go." Mike said with a heavy heart. "I figure Angie is in your room."

"She is." Phil replied.

Ava walked over to Mike and kissed him. "Just go. This is the way to save you."

Ava gave him a hug and she walked away with Phil. Mike sighed a little as he looked at the key Phil had slipped into his hand. He closed his eyes and smiled a little. He was doing the right thing. He was trying to right what Chris had done wrong.

Phil leaned in and kissed Ava gently on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck. He ran his fingers gently over the scar from where Mike had turned her. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered as he tangled his fingers in hers. She smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said as she pulled his t-shirt off and ran her fingers gently over the skin. He closed his eyes, his whole body on fire. And he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone. His hands flew to the buttons of her shirt and he quickly slid it down her shoulders.  
>"Phil...I..."<p>

"Ssshhhh. You don't have to say anything." He said as he kissed her again and led them over to the bed. He sat down, his back resting on the headboard and pulled her down on top of him.

They made love with the most passion. As she rode him harder, they both realized they were close to the edge. They soon came together and felt the bond break between her and Mike. Mike sat in the room looking at Angie sleeping. He felt the bond break same as Phil and Ava. She wasn't his anymore. She wasn't bound to him. He felt a sense of loss from it. He had loved her but he knew it was for her own safety that she was Phil. He looked at the sleeping girl in the bed. She was who he was supposed to be with now. He hoped she wouldn't be shocked when she realized it. The cycle had been restored, he hoped.

He heard her stir and she sat up in bed and smiled at him. "Mike, you're here." He nodded. "It's okay. I know you're upset about the way things turned out." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "This is the way it was supposed to be all along." He said. "You're you're...beautiful." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He felt a spark run through him and he smiled when she broke the kiss.

Kofi and Adam sat in their respective rooms seeing as the scene unfolded. Somehow, Ava's bond with Mike had broken. And if what they were both seeing was right, she was human again. Both wondered if that would stop the decision to kill her to restore the balance. Because if she was human again, the balance was restored. They headed out to tell their respective councils what they saw.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Phil woke up sometime later and smiled over at Ava as she slept beside him. He'd felt the bond she'd had with Mike break. But he was still unsure if they'd let her live. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her into his arms even further. He'd worry about that later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy whatever time they had left together.<p>

Adam looked at the council and waited for their reaction when he'd told them what Phil and Mike had done.

"You're certain?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Mike gave Ava to Phil and the bond was broken. She's not a vampire anymore. She's human and bonded with Phil."

"We need to speak with Steve and Jerry about this. I don't remember a case of this ever happening before. If Mike and Phil have figured out a way to restore the fabric of time, then maybe there really is hope of our two kinds living in harmony."

Mark picked up the phone and dialed Steve. He told him they needed to arrange a meeting immediately. That new information had come to light.

Steve hung up with Mark and looked at Kofi and Jerry. Kofi had told them exactly what he saw. They too wondered if it had in fact restored things. They arranged to meet in a neutral location, the arena. Steve called Mike and told him to come with Angie.

Mark called Phil and told him to bring Ava to the arena. They had to all be in the same room to see if the fabric of time had, in fact, been restored.

Phil agreed and said that he, Ava, Mike and Angie would be at the arena in an hour. He kissed her softly on the cheek and smiled when she burrowed herself deeper into his arms.

"C'mon beautiful. We have to get to the arena. We've got a meeting with Mark." She groaned.

"I don't want to go." She mumbled. "I just want to stay in bed with you."

"I know baby. But we've got to deal with this head on. We need to go and find out if we can truly be together for the rest of our lives."

They headed to the arena and were soon sitting in the room with everyone. The Vampires on one side and the Wolves on the other. The council of each sat in the middle.

"Phil and Ava, come forward." Mark said.

"Mike and Angie too." Steve said.

Both couples walked forward and stood in the center of the room in front of both councils. Phil held Ava's hand while Mike held Angie's.

"We understand you decided among yourselves to try to fix the fabric of time?" Mark asked them. "Phil?"

"Yes, we did." He answered. "Mike and I both did not want Ava to pay for what Chris did. We talked and thought this might work since it worked with Evan when he broke the bond MaKayla had with Justin."

"Interesting." Hunter said. "Ava, come forward please."

Ava walked slowly to where he was. He took her hand in his and held for a moment. He turned to both councils. "She's human again."

"So we can set things right and we won't have to kill her." Mark said. He turned to the four of them.

"You realize you took a great risk in doing this yourselves?" Phil nodded.

"It was my idea." Mike said. "I couldn't be with her just for the sake of giving our side the upper hand. I assure you I had no idea what Chris was doing. And neither did Ava. He used us both to try and get some power. I just wanted things to be right."

"Given the circumstances, Mike and Ava's marriage is hereby absolved. Phil, Ava, do you want to be married and bound together in this lifetime?" Phil looked over at Ava and smiled.

'More than anything."

"And I assume that Mike, you and Angie want to be bound together as well?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Mike said looking at Angie. She smiled at him.

"This has restored the fabric of time. But it's also changed the course of things some too." Kofi said. "MaKayla, Evan, Justin and Marissa will be forever. With Chris gone, Adam, Audrey and Ali aren't anymore. And as a result, Ali will have to find a new mate. And Mike, Angie, Ava and Phil...will be in positions of power within their respective clans. They'll be the leaders now."

Mark turned to Steve. "This has restored the power and fabric of time. In this life, we have the upper hand with MaKayla and Ava. However, I think we can co-exsist like we have been. But this must never happen again. If another one of your kind messes with things again, there won't be a second chance."

"Agreed." Steve replied.

"Now, I believe we each have a wedding to plan." Shawn said. "Phil, Ava, we must discuss things."

"Mike, Angie, we have to also." Jerry said them.

Phil looked over at Mike and extended his hand. "Thank you."

Mike shook his hand. "Don't mention it. Just make sure you take care of her."

The joint meeting was adjourned and the clans went their separate ways to get ready for the wedding. The balance was restored and now it was just the formality of things.

Mike and Angie headed to the place where their ceremony would take place. They would be wed like this first and then legally once his marriage to Ava was annulled.

"This is all kind of sudden."

"Yeah, it is. Are you okay with this? Everything I mean?"

"Of course. We've lived this before now haven't we?" She said as she took his hand. "But we were meant to be together. I believe that with all my heart." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

Phil sat in his locker room with Ava still not quite believing that this was really happening. When Adam had come to him with the news that Ava was his love, he hadn't believed it. But the more she was with Mike, the stronger the pull toward her grew. And he knew Adam had been right. He owed a lot of this to Mike. If he hadn't thought to try and break the bond, Ava wouldn't have been spared. And the joy he was feeling now would have been replaced with heartache.

The two couples were married in the ceremony of their respective clans. The divorce of Mike and Ava had been expatiated and it would be final in a few days. Once it was final, the couples could legally wed and start the bonding between them.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Phil woke up and smiled as he felt Ava turn in his arms. She'd gotten the final annulment papers and today was the day they'd planned on getting married. They'd talked it over and asked Mike and Angie to come to the ceremony. They'd had to get permission from the council of course but it had been approved. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled as he slipped on his running shoes to go for a jog.<p>

Mike and Angie stood in the room as they were married. Jerry and Steve felt it was best for them to have a small ceremony with their kind only. Once they were married, Mike would turn her to a vampire. The only difference would be that she had no special power as Ava did. She was merely a human. Angie smiled at Mike as he slipped the ring on her finger. She knew this was fast but she couldn't deny her pull to him.

The wolf council and the others began getting things ready for the ceremony. It would be just like the others. They would be legally wed and then go to a private room to bond. Phil would bite her in wolf form as he had already bitten her in human form. Mark and the other council members had to smile. They had two ultimates on their side should the need arrive not to mention the powerful baby MaKayla was carrying.

Ava stood in the room getting ready with MaKayla and Stephanie. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. They'd gone shopping for the dress and she'd fallen in love with it when she'd seen it. MaKayla put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Phil's going to love the way you look. And I know Mike's happy for you."

"This is just so weird. I went from being human to being Mike's wife and a vampire and then back to human and now I'm marrying Phil. It's strange."

"It always is." MaKayla smiled. "But you soon get use to things and get to know about everything and eventually, you can't believe you were any different."

"MaKayla's right." Stephanie replied. "Now, let's get you married."

She nodded as they headed to where the ceremony would take place. MaKayla and Stephanie took their positions by their mates as Ava walked down the aisle to Phil. Shawn took his place in the front them as he prepared to marry them.

The door to the room opened and Mike and Angie slipped into the back sitting next to Adam. Ava smiled as she turned to Phil.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together these two souls in marriage. Do you Phil take Ava to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Ava take Phil to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Phil, take the ring and place it on her finger and say with this ring I marry you and join my life with yours."

"With this ring I marry you and join my life with yours." He said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Ava, place the ring on his finger and say with this ring I marry you and join my life with yours."

"With this ring I marry you and join my life with yours." She smiled as she slid the ring on.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Phil smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "If everyone will head to the reception, Phil and Ava will join you shortly."

Everyone headed out while Phil and Ava headed to a room nearby. It was time for him to bite her in wolf form.

He pulled her into the room with him and kissed her softly. She looked up at him, nodding her head to the question he hadn't even asked yet. "You're sure you're ready?" She nodded again. He gently swept her hair back away from her neck and pushed her back a little as he began to change. He willed himself to do it slowly so she wouldn't be afraid. And once he'd changed, he gave her a moment to admire the fur that now covered him and slip off her dress. She walked over to him, her hair still trained to one side and held her head back. He lowered his mouth to her neck and sank his fangs into her before flashing back into human form and carrying her to the bed. He ran his tongue over the spot and kissed her neck before he slowly inched himself inside of her.

The reception went as planned as everyone was waiting for Phil and Ava. The wolves knew the bonding ceremony was happening. The guys looked at their respective mates across the room. It seemed the girls were talking about the upcoming birth of a few babies and the want for more children.

Phil and Ava walked to the reception hand and hand. The bonding was done and it was permanent. They walked in and saw everyone having a good time. They saw Mike and Angie and walked over to them.

Mike smiled at them as they approached and held on to Angie's hand. Ava looked over at him, a huge smile of her own.

"Hey guys, it was a beautiful ceremony." Mike said.

"Thanks. We're so glad you could come."

"So are we."

"Well, it looks like things are how they should be now." Phil replied.

"Yes, they are." Mike added. "We better go. We have a lot to do."

"We do too." Phil hugged Angie while Ava hugged Mike. "Have a great life you guys."

"You too." Mike and Angie headed out and back to the hotel.

Phil looked at Ava. "We have some more to do for the bonding. We have to go to a remote place to finish it."

"Alright." She smiled at him as he took her hand. It had been arranged for them to go to Mark's cabin secluded in the woods. There they would finish their bonding and she would begin her transformation.

Mike smiled as they packed up and headed to Steve's cabin. He would begin bonding with Angie and they'd get to know each other. And this would be the start of something amazing for them.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ali watched as the two couples went their separate ways. She resented their happiness. And it was their fault that her own had been taken from her. Chris had wanted to start a war between the two kinds. To play them against each other so that he could swoop in and seize power. Ali wasn't after that now. She simply wanted revenge and she knew that in order to get it, she'd have to strike before Ava and Angie had fully bonded with their mates. She'd take them away. Just like Mike and Phil had been the reason Chris had been stolen from her.<p>

Ali watched Phil and Ava. She couldn't watch both couples so she chose to watch the wolves. Steve and Jerry had told her that a new mate was in the plans for her but she had yet to meet him. According to everything, he was there and he would find her. She followed Ava and Phil to the cabin. She waited for the perfect opportunity.

Phil walked back out to the car to grab their bags and he never saw it coming. Ali hit him in the head and walked into the cabin and grabbed Ava as she was coming out of the shower. She knocked Ava out and placed her into the car. She left Phil there and headed out. She was going to get rid of Ava and that would avenge Chris.

Mike and Angie arrived at Steve's cabin. He had talked to her on the way up about changing her to a vampire. Once she was and they were bonded, it would cement their place in the coven.

Adam and Kofi raced down the halls, each horrified but what they'd seen. They frantically knocked on hotel rooms doors and waited for an answer. Adam looked into Mark's aggravated face. Steve's wasn't much better when he opened the door to Kofi.

"We have to move fast, Ava's been kidnapped by Ali."

"What?" Steve asked.

"She wants revenge and she has Ava."

"She wants revenge?"

"She wants revenge for Chris's death and the fact that she has to get a new mate."

"Can you tell where?"

"No. But I don't have a good feeling about this." Steve picked up the phone and called Trish.

"We need to send Ali's new mate after her now." He called him and explained the situation. He hoped he could find her and stop any damage.

Ali arrived at the cabin and headed in with Ava. She put her in a room and tied her up. She then headed over to where the telescope was. She looked through it and saw Mike and Angie. She would have to watch them to find the best time for revenge.

She saw the flash of the red haired Irishman in her mind and tried her best to block him. She couldn't have him taking over her thoughts or making her forget her real task.

Back at the hotel, Stephen smiled a little. The momentary intrusion had been enough. He knew where Ali was and he left to go and get her. He made sure the coast was clear and he used his speed to get to where Ali was. It was his responsibility now to take care of her and keep her out of trouble. He quickly arrived at the cabin and entered. He knew from her thoughts that she was upstairs with Ava. He wasn't sure how he was going to stop her but he had to try.

"Ali?" Ali turned around to see Stephen standing there looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to stop you. You can't do this. They deserve to be happy."

"Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"You will be lass. Chris was a little crazy. A little power hungry. He tried to manipulate everyone. Just give this a try." He walked over to her. "I know this with you and me is new right now. This wasn't the plan but I know we can make this work. Give us a chance"

Ali stood there. She had expected her life to be with Chris this time but now she was on a new course. She wanted revenge on those who had ruined her life. She looked at Mike and Angie and then Ava. She then looked at Stephen. Maybe he was right.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled down at her."Let's get Ava back to Phil. It's the right thing to do." She nodded.

She helped him untie Ava and get her to the car. They then headed back to Mark's cabin. Stephen had called ahead and let Phil know they were coming back. He knew there would repercussions for her but she didn't really hurt anyone so they probably wouldn't be severe.

Phil was pacing around the cabin beside himself. He couldn't believe Ali had hit him with the tire iron and broken into the house taking Ava. He'd been relieved when Stephen had called and told him that he'd found Ali and Ava was safe. But he wouldn't completely feel better until she was back in his arms.

He heard a car and looked out to see Ava getting out of the car. He quickly made his way out of house and to her. "I was so worried."

"Me too." She said as she hugged him. "I was worried I would never see you again."

"Me too." He sighed. "But you're safe now." He looked at Stephen and nodded. He watched as the car drove away. "Let's go in."

Stephen looked over at Ali as they drove back to the hotel. He shook his head. "You realize there are going to be consequences for this right?" She nodded. "But you didn't actually hurt anyone too badly. Probably gave Phil a pretty wicked headache. I will do what I can and then we have to get to know each other. Alright?" She nodded again as they pulled into the parking lot. Steve and Mark were standing there waiting for them.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mark and Steve didn't hide the disapproving looks on their faces as the young Irishman and his new mate stepped out of the car. Stephen took Ali's hand and gave it a squeeze as they approached the two elders.<p>

"Inside." Mark said to them.

Both looked at Steve who shook his head to do as Mark said. They walked in and saw the other council members there from both the wolves and the vampires.

"Be seated." Jerry said to them.

"Do you know how serious what you did was, Ali?" Steve asked her. "You could have ruined the cycle just like Chris did and you know how he was punished."

Stephen kept Ali's hand in his as they looked at the council. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Mark asked.

"I have no real excuse for my actions. All I can say is I was overcome with grief for Chris. I saw Phil and Ava and Mike and Angie and how happy they were and I wanted that. But I didn't want to give Stephen a chance. If it wasn't for him, I would have made a huge mess of things. Whatever punishment you decide, I deserve."

"Leave us." Steve said to them. Once Stephen and Ali had stepped outside, both council began talking about punishment. It wasn't an offense punishable by death because she had been stopped and nothing was ruined. But they couldn't let her off with nothing.

"I think we put her on probation and make it clear that if she messes up again, that's it. No second chances. She will have to apologize to Ava, Phil, Mike and Angie." Jerry turned to the wolf council. "Do you agree with this?"

"Seeing as how no real damage was done, yes. But be warned. We won't take something like this again. If any of your kind messes with ours again, their life will pay the price and anyone who helps them will too."

Jerry and Steve looked at each other. "Agreed."

Stephen and Ali were called back into the room and told the punishment. Steve also told them they would have to wait the appropriate amount of time before they could be fully bonded and married. But they were given permission to take the time and get to know each other. They agreed and were dismissed.

Once they were gone, Mark looked at Steve. "We are leaving now. We believe we can co-exsist. But remember what we said about your kind messes with ours. We know that you feel the power we have with MaKayla, her baby, and now Ava. We won't take it next time." Mark motioned for the wolves to leave.

Steve and Jerry looked at the vampire council that was there. This with the wolves had gotten out of hand thanks to Chris.

"Jericho messed everything up. The wolves are on edge."

"I think with Ali being with Stephen now, it will make things better."

"Check in with Mike and Angie. See how things are going." Jerry nodded.

Jerry called Mike who said they were fine and getting ready to do the bonding ceremony. Jerry decided to not tell him about Ali and what almost happened. He hung up and looked at Steve.

"They are fine. They had no idea about what Ali was going to do."

"Good. Then let's forget this and try to keep the peace."

Mike looked at Angie and smiled as she came out of the bathroom in her red satin night gown. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips before he brushed her hair back off her shoulder.

"You ready?" He whispered against her neck. She nodded slightly and he kissed her neck softly before he gently bit into her flesh.

Phil and Ava sat in the cabin relaxing. They were almost completed with their bonding ceremony. They had a few more things and then they could head back. Phil didn't want to let Ava out of his sight. Ali had almost ruined the bonding ceremony but luckily she hadn't. Now they were bonded and once they joined together in wolf form, it would be complete.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept on his chest. He hadn't believed Adam when he'd told him Ava was the love of his life. But she'd turned out to be so much more. He kissed her on the head and wrapped his arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, each council and person went about their own business. The drama over the last few weeks put behind them. The wolves and vampires coexisted as best they could. Now that they knew who was who it was harder but it was for the greater good for them to do so.

Mike laid there with Angie's head resting on his chest. Their bonding was complete and they'd be headed back tomorrow. He smiled. He was the happiest he had ever been. And in some small way, he had to thank Chris for that. Chris had been the one to set the events in motion that led to him finding his hearts' desire in this lifetime. He kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep with the knowledge that everything was as it should be.

Phil looked at Ava as she slept. They had completed their bonding ceremony and now were full bonded. Every thought, feeling each one had the other felt. He smiled as he got up. He hadn't expected her to be able to change so easy but she was an Ultimate and he remembered Justin saying how fast MaKayla was able too. He looked at her as she slept so peacefully. This was perfect. His life was now complete and he had the one he was meant to be with. The other half of himself and for the first time, he felt complete.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Stephen held Ali's hand as they stood at the door to Phil's locker room. He'd sent word to Phil and Ava and Angie and Mike that Ali needed to talk to them and the plans were made for them all to meet up before the show.<p>

"This will be okay." Stephen said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Phil said moving out of the way. Mike and Angie were sitting on the sofa in the room and Ava was sitting in a chair nearby. "So, you said Ali had something to talk to us about?"

"Yes. Ali wanted to apologize for things." Stephen turned to Ali. "It's your turn."

Ali sighed and looked at them.

"I wanted to tell you guys how sorry I am. I was upset over losing Chris. I saw you all happy and...I just wanted my happiness back."

Everyone looked at her. They all could understand her reason.

"We understand and we are glad that you feel bad about what you did." Ava said. "Ali, we all want to get along."

"I want that too." She smiled and took Stephen's hand. "I just wanted to say that. I hope we can put this behind us."

"We can. And I can tell you that the big, pasty man beside you can make you happy." Phil said laughing at the look Stephen gave him. "Seriously, he's a good guy." Ali smiled.

"I'm beginning to see that."

"Well, we are going to go." Stephen smiled. "See you all later."

"I am sorry." Ali said again as she and Stephen left.

"We better go too." Mike said taking Angie's hand. "See you guys around."

Phil and Ava nodded as they left. It would be different now that they knew about their cycle and about each other. Could they really co-exsist?

"You really think we can all co exist?" Ava asked. Phil nodded.

"I think so. Provided nobody gets power hungry."

She nodded. She hoped no one got power hungry. The wolves were strong with her, MaKayla and MaKayla's unborn child. Surely the vampires knew they had no chance.

"Why don't you wait for me here and then when with my match, we can do back to the hotel and relax?" She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mark and Steve met up a little while later. Mark had talked to the others and they all agreed that they should come to an agreement with the vampires. One that would stick for years to come.

"Steve, I asked you here to talk about an agreement between us."

"What type of agreement?" Steve asked with curiosity

"An agreement that we will co-exsist and live peacefully together."

"I'm in complete agreement. We can make this work if we try."

"So we're at peace?"

"Yes, we're at peace."

They shook hands and headed back to their respective council. They shared the news that a peace agreement had been reached. Everyone was in complete agreement. The last few centuries had been filled with fighting now it was time for a peaceful co-existence.

THREE YEARS LATER

Phil sat on the front porch and smiled as he drank from his coffee cup. He laughed when he heard the squeals of little Christine Mizanin and his son Jack playing with Mike. In the three years since the vampires and the werewolves had called a truce, they'd become a family. Ali and Stephen had finally gotten married and bonded and were expecting a baby any day now. Evan and Marissa were expecting their second one. Everybody was happy. He smiled when Angie and Ava came out of the house and shook their heads at Mike.

"He's a big kid himself. Sometimes it's like I'm raising two of them." Angie said laughing.

"I can imagine. Phil and Jack are partners in crime." Ava said kissing Phil on the cheek. He smiled over at her.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way."

The other vampires and wolves were there too. They were all celebrating the three year truce. Each one with their family. This had become a tradition for them. They had all accepted the fact that they were equals and no one got power hungry. They all lived in harmony.

Please Review!


End file.
